Virtual Reality (VR) technology is a computer simulation system for realizing interactive three-dimensional dynamic scenes and entity behaviors, which is able to make real-time response according to a user behavior and feed back the response to the user, such that the user in the virtual world has a sense experience same with or similar to that in the real world.
In implements of virtual reality, there are two kinds of conventional control methods: one is to add a confirming point in a virtual reality image, movements of the confirming point may be controlled by rotations of the head of the user, so as to move the conforming point to a target position; the other method is to track gestures and movements of the user by a handle, a smart glove, an arm armor, an armor, and other wearable hardware devices, and to feed back an operating result through vibration so as to realize interactions between the user and the virtual reality environment. When the conventional control methods are used to realize interaction, in some simple scenarios, excessively repeated operations may be required, which is neither flexible nor convenient, and very easy to cause the user to feel fatigued, and thus both the reality and the interactive experience are poor.